We Must be Crazy
by BlueThief
Summary: Was it so hard to wish for just a little bit of silence in the arms of an arrogant teen?


Everything was going wrong today. There was no ending to whines, yelping less alone requests that kept coming every five minutes or so. All she wanted was to take a break, nothing else. Just a short break or nap, anything would be fine as long as she could rest. But none of it happened.

It was already night when a dark haired brunette, with red ombre hairstyle left the apartment, wearing nothing but oversized black T-shirt, with words **BLACK ISN'T WHITE** , dark blue jeans and blue flats. She didn't wear any jacket or anything that could warm her arms. It still wasn't as warm as in the summer, but it wasn't so cold anymore either. It was right in between, except late at night.

If anyone saw her walking down the street, staring at the ground, they would think she was just shy or scared because it was already late, but in reality…she was at the verge of crying. It was only a matter of time before she breaks down. She didn't know where she was going until she stopped in front of familiar doors.

Raising her right hand, she hesitated for a moment, knowing he will be irritated that she appeared on the doorstep so late, but she needed someone. She needs someone to tell her that it is going to be alright even if at the moment everything is falling apart. And without realizing, she knocked on the doors. Her dark brown eyes slowly widened when she saw the light turned on and was ready to walk away, but the doors opened a second later she turned around.

"Tianela?" A female voice spoke surprised.

Tianela quietly turned around and forced a smile, seeing a blonde haired woman in middle forties. "G-good evening…" she stammered. "I am sorry for coming so late…" she apologized, her eyes averting to the ground in a second.

"What are you saying? It is okay," The woman smiled. "Did you come to Nash?" she asked and stepped aside, letting the dark haired brunette in.

"I-is he home?" Tianela stuttered.

"He is in his bedroom as always." Mrs Gold smiled. "You can stay here if you want to." She added before she watched Tianela disappear up the stairs. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she shook with head before going back into living room.

Tianela quietly knocked on the doors of the Nash's room before opening the doors and looked inside. She bit her lower lip, her eyes immediately looking to the ground as blue eyes bore right through her. The blond teen didn't say a word as the actions of his girlfriend told him everything. He knew the trouble she had at home and the reason she usually stayed at his house. And at times like this, he held back and didn't say a remark, knowing it will only worsen the situation as it already was.

Sitting up, Nash spoke: "Come here…"

Tianela raised her head and with her dark brown eyes stared into blue ones that she loves so much. She bit her lower lip and stepped his way until she reached his side. Reaching out his arms, he pulled her closer by her waist and without a word buried his face into her stomach. Tianela closed her eyes.

She wanted to scream and not care if it was midnight or morning. She wanted to scream even if that meant waking up whole neighbourhood. She didn't care, all she wanted was to relieve her stress and her aching that was present for the last few days.

Tianela's grip on his shirt tightened when he placed a hand on her head, his pat being gentle and warm. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, quiet sobs escaping hers. He closed his eyes, letting her do what she wanted to do. At times like this he never picked a fight with her, never said words that could worsen the situation. He may be an idiot and an ass, but when it comes to his girl, his girlfriend, there was no way he would make her cry even more.

Indeed there were times he made her cry, but that was in his nature. Tianela knew that only Nash will make her cry and fall for him even more than one minute before. No matter if they fought, argued or ignored each other, the love they had and felt for each other was something that brought them together even more at the end of the day.

Feeling that she has calmed down, Nash held her chin and made her look into his blue eyes she loved so much. He placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips forming a smile before he stood up, startling her. No words were exchanged, though she did give him a strange look as to what does he have up in his sleeve this time. He knew of a place that will make her feel even better.

Running out of the house, the couple walked down the empty street. Tianela's dark brown eyes looked at Nash's hand that held hers and smiled, feeling the warmth he was spreading into her. She felt cold, but being by his side and him holding her hand, made her warm. She didn't know where they were going until she saw a familiar district that made her raise eyebrows in surprise.

"Nash…" She whispered, her eyes tearing once again when they stopped in front of a fence, staring down at the city in front. She covered her mouth, the edges of her lips seen, making the blond grin as he walked behind her and wrapped arms around her. Placing her hands over his, she turned her head and looked at his lips before she locked her eyes with his. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" she whispered.

"I wonder…" He replied, kissing her cheek. "It may be late, midnight or early in the morning, whenever you need someone, you can come to me. I will always be there for you." he leaned his chin on her head as they both stared at the city below.

"You are unfair…" Her voice was even quieter, tears threatening to fall, but she wiped them away before they could. "You do things, be it bad or good, that keeps making me fall for you more and more. We do things that others think they are stupid, but we don't. We are together…when others keep telling us this relationship will come and go nowhere…"

"We are crazy, but that is what keeps us together at times that get hard." He tightened his embrace. "You were always there for me and I will never forget or regret that I have agreed on being with you."

Tianela let out a chuckle. "Cheesiness doesn't suit you well." She covered her mouth and turned around, facing him. "But thank you…" She added and rose on her toes, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being by my side, even when you are an ass." She grinned and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
